Perdidos
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Inuyasha não aguentava vê-la sendo aclamada pelos velhos ansiosos e nojentos, e nem mesmo metida em uma orgia feminina de strippers. Ela era sua. Por que ele não havia pensado nisso antes de enxotá-la do apartamento que ambos dividiam? Oneshot.


Oi pessoas, quanto tempo não posto algo ein. Principalmente nessa seção :3

Espero que gostem. Não é uma história muito comum, eu acho, mas é uma resposta ao **30 Cookies** - Sim! Eu ainda participo hahaha - para o tema **19. Vodka**. Me inspirei na música do novo album da **Katy Perry, Circle the Drain**. Então se puderem ler escutando a música fica bem melhor ok?

Link pro 4shared onde dá pra escutar como prévia de download (Só tirar os espaços):** tinyurl. com/ 22mt2u3**

Bom, boa leitura!

* * *

**Perdidos. **

**Por**: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

* * *

O apartamento estava vazio. Mesmo que ele a chamasse aos gritos, Inuyasha sabia que não encontraria Kagome ali. E aquilo o irritava de tal modo, que se tornava impossível permanecer ali sabendo onde ela poderia estar. Era inadmissível que ela estivesse onde ele pensava. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros e longos, não conseguindo acreditar que as coisas estavam daquele jeito quando antes tudo era tão perfeito. _Tirando os últimos meses_, ia tudo uma maravilha. Saiu do apartamento batendo a porta e nem se importando em trancá-la.

Desceu as escadas do prédio já precário e nojento, e quando ganhou o ar da noite de Nova Iorque caminhou pela calçada rapidamente tentando se conter para não sair correndo. Vestia a mesma roupa de cedo, o casaco preto cobrindo a camisa social branca e parte da calça jeans. O sapa tênis em seus pés já não estavam tão confortáveis depois de um dia inteiro andando sem rumo, por conta de uma ultima briga feia. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e olhou para o chão enquanto caminhava. Naquele dia não deveria ter falado tantas barbaridades contra Kagome quando ela não havia feito nada, exatamente. E nem mesmo merecia ouvi-las. Mas ele nunca fora bom em se controlar, mesmo quando mais precisava disso.

E agora, pagando por conta da burrice, poderia ter perdido a namorada para sempre. Sabia como ela era, ao chegar ao limite do suportável, orgulhosa e auto-defensiva. Virou em uma rua estreita e escura, já vendo a duas quadras à frente as letras luminosas. E ele respirou fundo tentando se controlar e preparar para o que viria a seguir. Até porque, a culpa era totalmente dele.

Chegando à porta com as letras chamativas que iluminavam aquele beco sem saída, ele já podia escutar as conversas gritadas e a música propícia do lado de dentro. Até mesmo o cheiro de cerveja e do chope era perceptível. Passou as mãos novamente pelos cabelos, um típico sinal de nervosismo, e olhou para o chão. Molhado. Alguém tinha derramado alguma bebida ali e vomitado um pouco mais a frente do beco. Aquele não era um lugar que ele queria vê-la. Mas respirou fundo tentando se controlar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava criar coragem, e colocou a mão na porta. Pronto para abri-la, sem ser necessário, uma vez que a mesma abriu-se enquanto um casal bêbado saía do local trocando os pés.

Inuyasha deixou que eles passassem e logo entrou, aproveitando do momento de coragem e oportunidade. Ele logo se arrependeu de tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses e ainda mais da briga do dia. Pois a primeira coisa que vislumbrou foi um bar de quinta, com mulheres vestidas como prostitutas no colo de homens gordos e fedorentos, todos bêbados. E logo depois viu sua Kagome com um copo de líquido transparente na mão, um pouco alterada pelo o que já deveria ter bebido, discutindo animadamente com as strippers se ela poderia subir no palco também.

E a conhecendo bem, sabia que aquele líquido não era nada mais nada menos que vodca. Pura e simples, que descia rasgando a garganta da morena que nem mesmo era acostumada a beber.

Kagome estava no fundo do poço. Por dentro, não conseguia juntar todas suas partes que estavam separadas em cacos. Ela encarava aquelas mulheres semi-nuas e sensuais, querendo por uma noite estar no mesmo estado e se sentir desejada. Havia perdido tudo o que valorizava e para se valorizar, necessitava que alguém a valorizasse de um jeito ou de outro. Fosse bêbada sendo uma stripper.

"Oras, por uma noite! Não vou roubar o dinheiro de vocês, o que vier eu fico pra mim, mas nunca mais mostro minha cara aqui." Ela dizia vezes enrolando-se um pouco com a língua fazendo nós, vezes rindo ao final do que dizia. Sem nunca deixar o copo cheio de vodca longe da boca.

As outras mulheres pareceram ponderar o assunto rapidamente, vendo o estado que aquela bela e sinuosa morena se encontrava. Suas roupas não eram de alta costura, mas perceptivelmente era uma moça de valores. O único motivo para que ela estivesse ali se sujeitando àquilo seria algo amoroso. Elas percebiam e entendiam.

"Sobe aí gatinha, vamos enlouquecer o lugar." A stripper loira, de olhos azuis e pele tão clara quanto neve se pronunciou. Pelo o que se percebia, ela era a preferida dos freqüentadores do bar, então logo Kagome sorriu. Bebeu os últimos goles do copo e subiu no palco.

Ela mostraria do que era capaz. Além de mostrar que uma morena como ela, de olhos castanhos escuros, poderia ser também charmosa e sensual quanto a outra. Ela mostraria que podia ser desejada tanto quanto a loira.

Vendo que o show começaria, as luzes do bar se apagaram.

Pensando que uma música sensual e lenta começaria, por ser algo que sempre era relacionado àquele clima de strippers em sua mente, Kagome não estava preparada para o toque pop/rock que começou a tocar. Pelo jeito naquela noite o strip-tease seria em um contexto agitado, revoltado. E ela bem que gostou da idéia.

Inuyasha havia começado a ir a direção da morena, mas as várias pessoas bêbadas prostradas no caminho, as mesinhas com os homens gordos e suas prostitutas; tudo parecia estar no caminho. E quando ele estava quase lá as luzes se apagaram, pois todas estavam prontas para começar a seção de strip-tease. Inclusive Kagome.

Passou a mão nos cabelos novamente. Ele estava irritado com tudo aquilo, com toda a situação. Em seus olhos ainda havia um resquício de vermelhidão, e logo ele começou a tossir com aquele ambiente abafado. Começou a encarar as mulheres do palco. Uma a uma fazendo danças eróticas e tirando peça por peça. Inclusive Kagome. E ela era a mais bonita de todas. Ele logo percebeu que essa era uma opinião unânime. Os velhos nojentos começam a assoviar e incita-la a continuar daquele jeito para melhor, e ela sorria, sentindo-se bem com aquilo. Inuyasha sabia que tudo o que ela precisava era se sentir desejada naquele momento. Não desprezada. Não enxotada. Valorizada como devia de uma forma ou de outra.

Seu sangue ferveu assistindo-a daquela forma, seu coração acelerado. Mas ele não se excitava. Aquilo o frustrava de tal forma que se pudesse voltar ao passado nunca teria se envolvido com tais idiotices responsáveis por tudo aquilo. Que o estavam levando a perder a garota que ele gostava desde criança e só adolescente criara vínculo amoroso. Que o estavam levando a um fundo de poço impossível de subir novamente.

A maconha. Estava afetando seu organismo, seu relacionamento e seu futuro. Ele não queria que fosse daquele jeito.

Kagome dançava até o chão, abrindo e fechando as pernas ainda vestidas com a calça jeans. Passava suas mãos por todo seu corpo, e logo foi abraçada por uma 'companheira' nua deixando a situação ainda mais excitante. Para ela. Todos do bar começavam a gritar por _ela_, como ela queria no início. E com a ajuda da mulher que a agarrava pelas costas, que ela tinha certeza que era a loira, ela foi retirando cada peça de roupa de cada vez e lentamente. Dinheiro foi sendo jogado para ela, posto em suas roupas no chão do palco. Quando faltava somente suas peças íntimas para serem retiradas, todas as garotas vieram para seu redor.

Ela era abraçada, beijada e apalpada.

Percebendo o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, seu sangue ferveu de raiva. Inuyasha não aguentava mais vê-la daquela forma sendo aclamada pelos velhos ansiosos e nojentos que pareciam lobos, e nem mesmo metida em uma orgia feminina de strippers. _Ela era sua._

Por que ele não havia pensado nisso antes de enxotá-la do apartamento que os dois dividiam?

Kagome estava se divertindo. Não sabia o que acontecia ao seu redor, vendo tudo em flashes, mas o desejo que causava nos outros era bom. Era perceptível. Era _geral_. O problema não era ela no relacionamento com Inuyasha, aquele homem bonito que seu amiguinho de infância se tornara. O problema era a maconha que ele fumava todos os dias, desde o final da adolescência.

E antes que pudessem retirar as ultimas peças da morena, para que o show terminasse e depois as moças somente continuassem dançando nuas na frente de quem as pagasse, ela foi puxada com força para longe da bagunça. Suas roupas, o dinheiro ganho, já não estavam no palco. E ela não entendia nada do que acontecia. Os gritos de protesto e de indignação explodiram no bar inteiro, e a única coisa que ela compreendia é que eles não estavam felizes com seu seqüestrador. _Ela_ não estava feliz. Mesmo bêbada conseguia distinguir aquele perfume.

Inuyasha.

"Me solta seu idiota!" Ela disse de forma enrolada e irritada. "Por que está aqui ao invés de estar fumando por aí, a procura de uma prostituta?" Ela dizia batendo contra as costas largas do ex-namorado. Para ela, não estavam mais juntos. E a dor e a mágoa que ele causara eram mais do que suficientes para isso, sem até considerar o uso das drogas. "Você me expulsou da nossa casa, seu canalha, não tem direito de me pegar nos ombros!" Ela continuou dizendo enquanto sentia o frio da noite quando saíram do local.

Inuyasha jogou-a no chão do outro lado da porta, sem muitos cuidados, ouvindo-a soltar um grito abafado pelo baque. Jogou suas roupas e o dinheiro por cima da mulher. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente, não acreditando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela cheirava a vodca, estava bêbada e mesmo assim preferia estar naquela orgia a ser salva por ele.

"Eu não quero uma prostituta Kagome, mesmo que, com o jeito que você estava agindo eu não precisaria procurar longe." Ele respondeu transtornado, fazendo com que os olhos dela enchessem de lágrimas e seu rosto de distorcesse em puro ódio.

"Vai pro inferno!" Ela respondeu se levantando cambaleante, tentando conter os gemidos de dor enquanto fazia isso. A pancada no chão fora forte e estava tudo doendo. "Você não tem mais nada comigo. Não tem que vir aqui me tirar de lá ou algo assim. Continue no nosso apartamento, fume bastante e MORRA!" Ela gritou contra ele enquanto segurava suas roupas fortemente contra o corpo seminu.

Aquilo foi o bastante para que ele a prensasse na parede que estava próximos, raivoso e descontrolado, procurando o corpo dela com o próprio.

"Você é _minha_." Ele disse sem se conter, doendo-lhe as palavras da morena que diziam respeito ao término do relacionamento. Ele não conseguia pensar direito com aquela hipótese.

"Eu nunca fui sua e você nunca foi meu." Ela respondeu tentando empurra-lo com raiva. "Você sempre foi das drogas! Seja da bebida, quanto da maconha. Não sei nem dizer se você já não apelou para outras mais fortes!" Ela continuou não conseguindo resultado algum ao tentar empurra-lo. "Me solte seu idiota!"

"Não!" Ele respondeu raivosamente. Aquilo o irritava. Ele sabia que depois que se envolvera naquilo, ele havia mudado. Não a tratava da mesma forma. Se tornara um _filho da puta_. Mas não conseguia escutá-la dizendo aquilo tudo. Não conseguir escutar aquele mesmo discurso vindo _dela_!

"Nos últimos meses você piorou. Demonstrou-se um verdadeiro viciado. Não conseguia nem mesmo manter o sexo por segundos, pois logo dormia ou simplesmente não se excitava. Você não vivia por você mesmo ou por mim, vivia pelas malditas drogas!" Ela continuou, enfim conseguindo empurra-lo quando ele ia se ferindo com aquelas palavras. Todas verdadeiras. "Você fez sentir-me um lixo. _Tratou-me_ como lixo. E hoje ainda teve a ousadia de me enxotar do meu próprio apartamento!" Ela o empurrou ainda mais o afastando de si. Tinha nojo de si mesma naquele momento. O efeito da vodca estava cada vez mais forte enquanto começava a crescer, mas mesmo assim seu coração parecia alerta de tudo que acontecera e de tudo que estava falando. "Está tudo acabado Inuyasha. Eu vou voltar pro Texas, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído. E você não me siga. Nunca mais me procure!" Ela terminou o discurso com o dedo apontado de forma ameaçadora contra o moreno que ela amara por tanto tempo. Abraçada as roupas e ao dinheiro, ela saiu andando cambaleante pelo beco. A procura de um local longe de Inuyasha que ela pudesse se vestir e dormir. Que fosse na rua, mas esperaria o avião do dia seguinte para nunca mais voltar àquela cidade maldita.

Estavam desnorteados, era visível para quem observasse o fim daquele relacionamento. Estavam feridos, perdidos. Inuyasha observou a figura esguia de Kagome sumir ao virar na saída do beco por onde ele mesmo entrara, e se sentiu sem vida e motivações. Culpado.

E sem hesitar, sabendo que aquele não era o melhor para si, ele voltou para dentro do bar.

Viciar-se-ia na bebida que Kagome procurara desafogar as mágoas. Pois sabia que se trocasse um vício pelo outro, logo não lhe restaria muita coisa.

E ele mesmo não fazia questão de ter algo naquele momento.

* * *

Bom, é isso. É meio triste e tudo mais, só que nem sempre a vida é uma fic feliz e saltitante hahahaha :3

Espero que tenham gostado. Se gostarem e algum dia eu animar, eu posso até fazer uma continuação. Mas não prometo nada D: E como faz muito tempo que não posto nada de Inuyasha...

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e manda uma review, faça uma autora feliz ! :)**


End file.
